Elementalist Crystals
The Magical Girls use the Elementalist Crystals to change into their costumed forms, initiating an instantaneous transformation or metamorphosis. The Crystals Give the girls access to their costume along with enhanced strength, speed, and durability to fight monsters. The Crystals were brought to Earth by Rajani, who attempted to use them to free the Sorceress Hecate. Aasim was inside awakened and scattered the Crystals until they could be bonded and used by a human girl. When not in use, the Crystals are worn as necklaces. Each also grants the wearer the ability to teleport. In Act 10, the Red Elementalist Crystal was captured by Adalwolf and delivered to Rajani who currently possesses it. Stella cannot transform and thus lost access to her powers. In Act 11, the Green Elementalist Crystal was captured by Serpens while he was disguised as Leon. Natalie was infected by Serpens' venom and put under a sleeping spell. In Act 14, the Orange Elementalist Crystal was captured by Rajani. In Act 15, the Blue Elementalist Crystal was captured. In Act 16, the Pink Elementalist Crystak was captured but immediately returned, along with the Red, Blue, and Orange Crystals, when the White and Black Guardians were revealed. Transformation By touching the Crystal and calling out '''"Power Up!" '''the girls would be transformed into their Magical Girl counterpart. Each girl has their own transformation sequence and each is as follows: Pink Guardian 18:52 Keira Hartily spun around in a magical looking area, her body now naked and her skin and hair all the same shade of light off-white-pink. She continued to spin, holding her hands out to her sides. Her hands glowed with pink energy which created a trail as she spun, she stopped spinning and lifted her right hand into the air, the camera trailed off and followed her arm. The energy shot off, coloring her now sharpened nails. The camera refocused behind her, two spiraling pink energy beams shot down towards her and crashed into the ground. After the mini-explosion her outfit was created but in all white, she flipped backwards and did a series of backflips. On the flipside, her outfit was colored and when she snapped back to stand her hair flopped casually into place. Finally, she waved her hand over her face and changed her makeup. She would then strike a pose and said, "With the Power of Wind.. Pink Guardian!" Green Guardian 22:22 Natalie Swift would then begin her transformation scene. She would get lifted up in the air and the sound of thunder would be heard as she started to glow as her clothes were ripped from her body and she would start to spin fast like a tornado as lighting strike her and she would suddenly be wearing the same uniform as Keira did and quickly lift up one of her legs and a heel would form onto her foot and then lowered her leg. she would do the same for her other leg. She would then lift up her arms as her nails are painted and suddenly appear pointed like Keira's did. Her hair would be tied up with two braids on her side and appeared to be wearing eyeliner as well. She would then lower onto the ground. "With the power of Thunder, Green Guardian!" Orange Guardian 17:02 Morgan Carrera lifted her arms into the air, pointing her straightened fingers at the sky and resting her right hand on top of her left. A ring of light lifted up around her from the ground, causing her body to turn a metallic yellow color. She stood there for a moment, a statue, until her body began to crack, when it shattered she was standing in her outfit. She lowered her arms to her side and looked to the left, the camera moved to her feet and then panned up, showing off every inch of her outfit. Finally she leapt back into a backflip and landed on a stone looking pillar. "With the Power of Earth... Orange Guardian!" Blue Guardian 21:51 Kat Burton started to change underwater. The water would start to spin and cause a whirpool around her. The water would then shoot out of the walls of the whirpool onto her feet and lower legs and form the boots. Her wrists would start to glow and the cuffs would appear. Suddenly the water got closer and covered her whole body and slowly dissolve off her body revealing her outfit. Her hair would then be tied up and she would open her eyes and does a pose saying "With The Power of Water...Blue Guardian! Red Guardian 22:10 Stella Martin transformed, starting at her feet her clothes dissolved as the camera quickly shot up to her head. She fell backwards, falling away from the camera. It refocused on her as she became engulfed in flames, like a meteor, and then crashed into the ground. At ground level, a circle of ash exploded lava like a volcano and Stella leaped out and landed after doing a backflip, now fully transformed. "With the Power of Fire... Red Guardian!" White Guardian 22:28 Kennedy Walsh starts her transformation after shouting power up. Her body would start to glow and she was surrounded by light. She would start to spin facing away from the camera. Kennedy's brunette hair would start to turn into a platinum blonde. She would turn facing the camera once more as her uniform appeared on her. She would raise her arms as the bracelets appeared and did a confident pose. "With the power of light... White Guardian!" Black Guardian 22:33 Rowan Walsh transformed. After crossing her arms like an X over her chest, a pillar of dark-purple energy shot up, surrounding her body like a torrent of water, when it finished her silhouette was black. She extended her arms out to her sides as a ring of black-energy lifted from the ground passed over her body, revealing her costume as the camera spun around her. She would bang her bracelets together above her head, giving a close up of her hair and makeup, before striking a pose and saying, "With the Power of Darkness... Black Guardian!"